Starting Over
by rmj.hurst
Summary: Bella is 16 and hasn't been living in Forks for the past 3 years of her life, due to her caring for her dying mother, but she's back now. When a certain young man named Edward decides he likes the look of her, will she give in to his unwavering attempts at trying to seduce her, and go against everyone's advice? And what about Jacob? Decisions, decisions. Jacob/Bella, Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters, unless otherwise stated with a *. All rights belong on S. Meyer._**  
**

**Chapter 1**

I never really had any attachment to this town. Actually, I kind of hated it. I mean, it was always cold, always rainy, there were about 5 stores in total in the entire area, and my childhood, before I moved to my Mom's in Jacksonville when I was thirteen, was pretty tragic and lonely. I guess it didn't help that I was an introvert who never put any effort into making friends. Well, that, and I was kind of a chubby, nerdy, incredibly intelligent bookworm. Kids are cliquey, that will never change, and unfortunately - or fortunately, if you see it that way - chubby smart kids never make the 'popular' cut in middle school. The only friend I'd ever really had here lived in La Push, just outside of town. Jacob Black. He was a gangly Native American kid with long black hair, like it should be illegal for a male to have hair that long, the most dazzlingly white teeth I had ever seen on a person. I'm certain he was only friends with me because our dad's were best mates and he's probably get shit if he wasn't. Nevertheless, we had some pretty cool times together growing up and he was the closest thing I ever had to a best friend. The kids at elementary were always horrible to me. I always tried to stay out of the limelight and be invisible and not get any attention, but kids can sense fear. They're like horses, and no matter how much I tried, someone was always on my back. If I didn't speak to anyone, I was 'rude'. If I tried to speak to someone, I was a 'freak'. If I answered questions in class and got good grades, I was a 'nerd' and if I sat by myself, I was a 'loser'.

So if I hated it here so much, why was I moving back to my Dad's after three years, right in the middle of my junior year? My mom died. So Charlie decided that I couldn't possibly care for myself and finish at least the year, made me pack up my entire life and shipped me right out to dreary, dull Forks, forcing me to re-inhibit the bedroom I'd grown up in. Actually, that's a lie. She did die, I wouldn't lie about that, but the original reason I left was because she was diagnosed with a brain tumour when I was 12, and was only given a few years, if that to live, and I wanted to be near her to make up for all the years I had missed out on by living with my dad. Charlie didn't like the idea of me seeing my mom that way, but I didn't mind looking after her. Even in the very end, when she lost her sight and hearing and had to be completely cared for by a nurse and was given just days, I didn't mind being there for her. It gave me closure, and I'll always remember my mom for who she was; the fun, bubbly, innocent, loving, beautiful Renee. The move back to Forks was inevitable, I knew it all along, I just like to pretend that I was brought here against my own will.

"Hey, Bells. How was the flight?" Charlie, always the same. I swear he wore that same shirt the day he dropped me at the airport to fly to Jacksonville three years ago. Had he changed it at all in that time?

"Great, dad. Who doesn't love peanuts for lunch?"

He took my bags from me and we checked out of the airport, then found his car. "Your patrol car, really? You think we're gonna catch some perps on the way home?" I snorted when I saw the black and white police car.

"Hey, I find it comes in handy being a cop in peak hour traffic." Slamming the trunk shut, he replied smugly, or whatever you call it when Charlie is trying to be smug. "You wanna grab a bite from the diner on the way back?"

"You haven't got any food in the house." I said it more of a statement, than a question. Of course he didn't, Charlie didn't grocery shop. I smiled to myself at the thought of him walking around a grocery store looking puzzled, trying to choose between seven different cereals and trying to figure out the difference between the types of cheeses.

He smiled at my sheepishly. "You were always better at that than me."

I smiled back. I loved him. "Diner it is. I'll make sure to get onto the food thing tomorrow."

The diner had not changed one bit in the 1,143 days I had been gone. Same tables, same chairs, same menu, same prehistoric juke box in the corner and same staff. Charlie greeted the woman, Madge, behind the counter pouring coffee and we took the same seat that we had taken every time we ate here. "What'll it be?" He asked, as if there was a huge selection to choose from.

"Just a burger." It had started raining outside and I was kind of just in the mood to go home and lay don. That's the one thing I _had_ missed about Forks, my bed.

Charlie called Madge over and ordered my burger, as well as his own. "Bella Swan," she gushed when she saw me. "How grown up you are!" I smiled at her politely and answered her questions about the weather in Jacksonville, how old I was now and how many boys I had to beat off with sticks now, because "you are oh-so pretty!" When she finally left to make our orders, Charlie mouthed a silent "sorry" and chuckled a little to himself. "Folks around here love a bit of news. You're the new thing in town again Bells, it's hot gossip. 'Course, doesn't help that you uh, have grown up a lot since everyone 'round here saw you last."

Awkward conversations are even more awkward with Charlie. "Uh, thanks, dad. Puberty, crazy stuff." I didn't think I had changed that much. Sure, that extra... 30 pounds had somehow disappeared as I grew taller, I no longer had pre-pubescent acne and I had contacts now instead of those hideous, thick-framed glasses, but how much could all that really change a person?

Charlie looked around stiffly, I could tell he was trying to think of some way to change the subject, but thankfully he didn't have to come up with much because a second later Billy Black wheeled himself into the diner, followed by a few young guys, maybe like 14 or 15 years old. "Charlie!" Billy greeted my dad, shaking off the rain water from outside onto the linoleum floor. "Saw the car out front and thought I'd catch you here before we headed back home."

"Hey, guys. You remember my daughter, Bella." Charlie didn't bother to stand up when he greeted them, he and Billy were best friends and formality didn't matter anymore, but I couldn't help but feel a little rude just sitting there when Billy had obviously taken the time to wheel his wheelchair through the rain and into the diner just to see us.

"Bella, how are you?" Billy pulled up closer to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Jake hasn't been able to stop talking about seeing you since the day he heard you were coming back to town." One of the guys behind him, the tallest one, groaned a little and kind of turned away. That couldn't be Jacob though, could it? The guy standing in front of us was about 6 feet tall, broad shouldered and had a tidy, cropped haircut. Not at all like the gangly boy I remembered playing video games with and building huts on the beach with from my childhood. Billy then leaned a little closer to my ear. "Such unfortunate circumstances, but your dad is so happy to have you back. He'd never admit it, but he's been going crazy without you. His cooking skills aren't much to comment on either." He laughed a raspy laugh and I saw Charlie blush a little.

I smiled again. "It's good to be back." The three boys behind Billy all chuckled a bit. This caught Billy's attention, and he started up again. "Oh, don't mind these guys. Quil and Embry are friends of Jake's, they're both as harmless as teddy bears. Of course you already know Jake." So the tall one _was _Jacob. He had changed, a lot. Maybe it was possible that I had changed too.

Madge interrupted then, bringing our burgers over and Billy took this as a cue to leave. He told Charlie to give him a call later about the football game tomorrow night, and told me not to be a stranger and to head over to La Push anytime. He turned his wheelchair around and Quil and Embry followed after him. Jacob hesitated a little, but followed them out. I could not get over how much he had changed.

**_Edwards POV_**

"Ahhh, Friday evening. Let's get on it, brothers." Emmett exclaimed happily as the three of us, myself, Emmett and Jasper, climbed into my Volvo. School had just got out and we had nothing but two days and three nights of freedom. Usually we would be spending the weekend with our significant others - and by that I mean Emmett would have been dragged off with Rosalie shopping somewhere, Jasper would be with Alice doing, well, nobody really knows what Alice and Jasper do, but I'm sure we don't want to know, and I would be with Candace*, or Delilah*, or Kelly*, doing whatever it is we do, and I know you don't want to know what that is - but this weekend, miraculously, we all had open schedules and we were ready for some bromance.

"I assume you have the beer, Em?" I joked, pulling out of the school carpark.

"Actually, this time I do." He replied, smiling wide. Emmett was never allowed to drink, Rosalie's orders. He was the strongest guy in school and he was totally and completely whipped. Jasper and I hooted.

"Wow, Em, how'd you manage that one?" Jasper asked him, while simultaneously writing a text message on his phone.

"Guys, I have known about Rose's trip away for weeks now. You know I had this all planned out." He gave us both a high five and carried on talking about his plans for his 'free weekend' with us. I loved Emmett, but sometimes it was just easier on my brain to block him out. Half way home, as we were driving past that hideous diner in the middle of town, I caught a glimpse of the Quileute clan out of the corner of my eye. Jacob Black and his friends. What were they doing here? They were from La Push. Then I saw Chief Swan's patrol car parked out front and figured that's why they were here, visiting him. I knew Jacob's dad was good friends with the Chief. That's probably why I hated Jacob and his posse so much. No matter what they did, they always had that security blanket. Us, on the other hand, well. One drunken fight in the street and we've got Swan on our backs for life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning after 9 am, which is something I had never been able to do before. It felt great to have a couple of hours extra sleep in the morning. When I went downstairs, I found no Charlie, but I did find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Got called into the station. Hope you'll be okay on your own for the day. Left some money on top of the fridge and the keys to the spare truck with it. Love, Dad._

Guess I was gonna have to entertain myself today. I didn't mind, I needed to get the groceries anyway, and I needed to pick up some new clothes and get my hair done. I started school back on Monday and the shorts and t-shirts I brought back with me from Jacksonville weren't going to cut it in the Forks weather, no matter how cute they were. I ran upstairs and threw on the warmest clothes I could find, then trodded back downstairs, ready to leave. Just as I was reaching for the money on top of the refrigerator, the phone rang. I suddenly felt a little out of place. Should I answer it? After all, I only just moved back in. Did I... have the right to answer it? Of course I did, I lived here too, I thought after a moment.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Jake." The voice on the other end said. Then he added, "Jacob Black."

"Oh, uh hey, Jacob."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no. I was just, uh, no." Why was I so nervous?

"I was wondering what you were doing later on. I know Charlie's coming over to watch the game later, and I was just uh, hoping you were coming too." Did he just say he was _hoping_ I was coming over? "I mean, we're doing burrito night."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Burrito night? "I didn't know if I was invited. Isn't football kind of the guys thing?"

Jacob laughed. He still had the same laugh! "I guess. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I just thought, you know-"

"No, it sounds great. I'll be there." Before I even knew what I was doing, I was agreeing to do 'Burrito night' with my father and the Black family. But before I could do anything, I needed to get some food into these cupboards.

The 'spare truck' was an orange 1953 Chevrolet pickup. The same truck Charlie had had since I was a _baby. _I never understood why he didn't buy a new car, he was Chief of Police, he could afford it after all. Men and their vehicles, I guess. It probably had some kind of weird sentimental value.

I decided to go all the way to Port Angeles for the shopping, because Forks didn't have a lot to offer. I got the groceries done in an hour and spent a couple more hours buying clothes, with my own money. Charlie didn't know I actually had a lot of money saved away. It was hard to find cute clothes to wear in Forks because the weather kind of dictated everything, but after a while I found a few nice things. Then I had my hair appointment – I had premade the appointment when I was still in Jacksonville. By the time I was done, it was 4pm and I had to rush to get the food home and packed away before I needed to get ready to go to the Black's place. Charlie was there when I arrived home.

"Hey, kiddo. Billy tells me you're coming along." He greeted me as I burst in the door, arms full of grocery and shopping bags. I put them all on the floor and began packing them in the refrigerator and cupboards.

"Jacob invited me. Hope I'm not putting a damper on your guys night."

"'Course not. It'll be good for you to get to know the guys. Jake's a good kid." He smiled a little as he said that but I ignored it.

Changing the subject, I said, "So when were you planning on going? Jacob never really told me when. Should I get ready now, or...?" I knew I'd need some time to get ready anyway, so I was hoping he wasn't in any rush to get going.

"We'll go around six. Billy had things to do today so I'll give him time to finish up." Charlie said, then grabbed the newspaper and started reading. Good, I thought. Now to get upstairs and beauty-fy.

I dumped my new clothes on the bed and stared at them, kind of waiting for one of them to jump out at me and say 'Pick me!'. In the end I decided on light blue torn jeans and a fitted white long-sleeved shirt with a black jacket to throw on if it got cold. My hair was still done perfectly from the salon earlier so I didn't have to worry about that. I had had the colour darkened a little so it was more in between chocolate-brown and dark-brown, and I had it cut and styled just so it was tidier. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smiled. New Bella. If anyone remembered me from childhood, they certainly wouldn't recognise me now.

**Edwards POV**

We were well into it by now. Emmett, Jasper and I had made our way back to my place when we knew that my sisters had left on their trip with Esme and Carlisle. I had never bothered to ask where they were going, all I cared about was how long they were gone for and when they were leaving.

The boys and I were currently in my living room, drinking the beer Em had brought and the stash of Jimmies Carlisle_ thought_ he had hidden secretly away. We had a game playing on TV and of course, Emmett was really into that. Jasper and I weren't so much into sports as he was. We all loved a good game of football or baseball, but we were never as over the top as he was about it. He was actually currently screaming obscenities at the screen, so Jasper and I shot into the kitchen while we still had our eardrums completely intact.

"So, how're things with the 'it' girls?" Jasper smirked, referring to Candace, Delilah and Kelly – three best friends in our year at Forks High who had, or they thought, complete rein over the school. They dressed in the latest designer clothes, drove the latest model cars and had a queue of girls wanting to be just like them. They were complete bitches, but they were the hottest things in this tiny, godforsaken town. "I'm really surprised they still haven't found out that they are all dating you behind each other's backs."

I let out a short laugh. "They're clueless, honestly. It's been 3 months. Any girl with half a brain would have caught on by now. I'm not even careful about it anymore, there's no point."

"Don't you ever want an intelligent conversation, though? I mean, they're hot, and easy, but I couldn't imagine being with anyone who didn't know the difference between Barack Obama and Osama Bin Laden."

It was true. If I asked them to tell me the difference, they wouldn't have an answer. Jasper was right, it was a little tiresome and it was getting a little boring just having sex with these girls then having to listen to their squeaky little giggles and empty flirts afterwards, but I'd never let on that I was more than my player facade.

"Woah, Jas. Are you sure you're a dude?" I laughed. "It's a dream come true. I get sex whenever I want it and I don't have to put in any of that 'relationship' effort. Telling them I'm not allowed to date during the school year to keep my grades up and they had to keep it a secret was the best thing I ever told those airheads."

"FUCK YOU, YOU FILTHY TOWEL FLICKERS!" Emmett screamed from the living room. He got rowdy when he drank and clearly his team was not winning.

"Maybe we should get out of the house before he starts throwing things." Jasper suggested. I agreed, remembering having to explain how Esme's priceless vase she got from her grandmother was shattered into a million pieces after the last time Emmett had let loose.

"We should head to La Push," I said mischeviously. "I'm keen for an evening dip."

_Bella's POV_

Burrito night was in full swing. Charlie and Billy had the game on, and a few other guys from the Quileute tribe had come over, whom Jacob introduced to me as Sam and Paul, as well as his two friends that were in the diner yesterday, Embry and Quil. The spread on the table was phenomenal and I wondered how we were going to get all the food that was there, but once I saw all the guys get started on it, I started to wonder if there was going to be _enough_ food for all of us.

Sam, Paul and our two dad's were all paying attention to the screen so Jacob, Quil, Embry and I decided to take a walk down on the beach. It was already pitch black outside but Jacob's friends wanted to take a dip – how, in this freezing cold weather, I had no idea – and I didn't mind stretching my legs either.

"So, how are you liking being back in Forks?" Jacob asked, kind of awkwardly, as we walked side-by-side.

I shoved my cold hands in the pockets of my jacket – I knew bringing it was a good idea. "Well, it hasn't changed."

Jacob smiled. "Na. It never does." He looked out at his friends, who were yelling and splashing each other with sea water in a rather jouvenile way, for a moment. "I heard you're starting back at Fork's High on Monday."

I nodded. "Do you go there?" I expected that he would go to La Push High, but I asked anyway. He surprised me, by saying, "Yeah, actually. La Push and Forks schools merged last year. The towns are both so small, so they didn't see a point in having two schools anymore. I'm a Sophomore though, so no classes together." He smiled cheekily, and for the first time I recognised something familiar about this large boy in front of me. His smile was dazzling and you just couldn't help but smile back at it. It was infectious.

"Drat." I joked back. "Anything I should know?"

"As far as teachers go, they're all pretty understanding. Except Mr. Hammond. Don't even think about handing anything in late to him. You would have to be dying to be excused by that guy. The students are okay too. There are a couple you wouldn't wanna be paired up with as lab partners, obviously, but for the most part it's a pretty friendly school. There are the 'It Girls', though."

"The 'It Girls'?" I snorted.

"Candace Freedman, Kelly Moore and Delilah Sutherland. Think they run the place and for the most part, they kind of do. Daddies are all rich business types." His face shrivelled up like he was smelling something foul as he talked about them. "And they're all massive airheads. They're all dating the same guy. Everyone knows it, but them."

"Who?" I asked. This sounded more like a soap opera than the high school I was attending on Monday, it was intriguing.

"Edward Cullen. Speaking of which-"

"Hey there, Black!" A voice called from the bank above us. A black Hummer was parked crookedly up there, and three guys, two on the bonnet of the car, and one standing on the roof, were looking down at us. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Surprise." Jacob muttered back. The three guys jumped down off the Hummer and made their way down the bank towards us, each holding a beer in one of their hands. They were drunk, you could see that from a mile away. The biggest one had dark hair, huge muscles and was actually incredibly handsome. He had a mischievous look on his face that really suited him. The other two were about the same size. The first was blonde and although he was intoxicated, he carried himself with a kind of military stance. The last one was extremely good-looking. He was tidy, dressed very well and I could tell he came from money. When he spotted me he stopped for a second, just looking at me. He caught himself and realised that he was staring, though and took his attention off me.

"This your girlfriend, Jakey?" The big one asked as he came over and threw a heavy arm over Jacob's shoulder. He was definitely big, but Jacob almost matched him.

Jacob tensed when the big guy touched him and I suddenly didn't really know what to do with myself. I could tell this wasn't a friendly meeting. "Get off me, McCarty. You reek." Jacob told him.

"That's not very nice, Jacob." The good-looking one said. "He was only asking a question." Turning his attention to me, he went on. "What are you doing with a drop kick like Black? Come on up with us, we've got beer."

Jacob tried to dive at him but Emmett had him under a lock. "Leave her alone, Cullen."

"No thanks." I said, smiling sweetly. "I was actually having fun down here with my drop kick friend. Now, if you'd let him go, uh..." I looked up at the big guy holding Jacob, beckoning for his name. He seemed like a bit of an idiot, because when he saw me look up at him sweetly his big-man facade disappeared and he smiled back just as sweetly. "Emmett." He told me.

"Right, well, we were actually heading back to Jacob's," By now Quil and Embry had joined us, seeing the meeting from the water, "you're welcome to come with us if you like." I could sense all three of the Quileute boys giving me a look, but I carried on. "I'm sure my father Charlie would be pleased to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie greeted me as Jacob, Quil, Embry and I walked through Billy's front door. The guys had tense looks on their faces which pretty much gave away that something had gone on, but Charlie didn't notice.

Jacob had refused to tell me anything further about Edward Cullen and his friends, or explain to me why they had pretty much just attacked us down on the beach, while we were walking back. Edward, Emmett and the blonde one, who's name I still didn't know, had basically backed down when they heard me mention my father and left, but not without one last snide remark towards Jacob.

"Seriously, Jacob. What was that about?" I had asked him when we turned away. Jacob was walking quite fast and I had to push myself to keep up with his long strides. He didn't answer me for a moment, then stopped abruptly and said, "They're a bunch of assholes, Bella. Stay away from them, okay?"

"O-okay. But why do they have such a problem with you?"

He refused to say anything more, so I had given up.

Jacob and his friends were now retreating to what I assume was the direction of his bedroom but I didn't follow. Charlie was getting up from his seat anyway, so I figured we were leaving soon.

"What's wrong with my son?" Billy called from his wheelchair. Obviously he had noticed Jacob's mood.

I shrugged. "We saw a few guys down on the beach and they gave Jacob a bit of a hard time. He wouldn't tell me about it." I saw Billy shake his head. He wheeled himself over towards where Charlie and I were now. "Not that Cullen boy, was it?" He asked. So they had had run-ins before...

I nodded. "What's his problem, anyway?"

"He's bad news, Bells." Dad broke in. "Not a nice kid. His father's a good guy, from what I know. He's the local doctor. But that son of his... Well, we better get going, Billy. Gotta get this one home."

Billy nodded. "Have a safe trip back. Oh, Bella, before you go, maybe you wanna say goodbye to Jake? Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings by leaving without saying goodbye." He chuckled to himself. "It's the second on the right."

I headed down the hallway and located the second door on the right. Just as I was about to knock, I heard mumbling. I wasn't trying to be nosy, but I thought I heard my name being spoken, so I inched forward a little and listened.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. You know Cullen, he was just trying to wind you up."

"Well, it sure as hell worked. Did you see the way he looked at her? I know what's going on in that filthy mind of his and it's no good."

Was he really talking about me? And Edward Cullen?

Before I could recover myself, the door burst open and Embry stood there. "Oh, sorry-" Jacob looked up and saw me standing in the doorway looking like an idiot. I really hoped he didn't realise I was just eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Uh, I was just coming to say goodbye. We're going now."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I'll see you on Monday. Or give you a call or something. If you want." Jacob replied, recovering from whatever he was just talking about by smiling at me.

I smiled back feebly. "Sure."

My mind reeled that night as I lay in bed. What did Jacob mean,_ did you see the way he looked at her? _I saw Edward look at me for a brief moment, but surely that was only because he didn't know who I was.

I fell asleep thinking that I knew everyone had said he was a bad egg, but if what Jacob said was true, I couldn't help but be a little flattered...

_Edwards POV_

"Did you see her? I mean, did you _see_ her?" We were back at my house now. My thoughts were spinning. Or maybe that was just because I was drunk.

"We saw her, Edward. But you know you can't go there." Jasper replied.

"Why not?"

"She's _Charlie Swan's_ daughter, that's why," Emmett broke in, in a warning-tone.

"Oh, please. I could warm him up in no time." They both gave me looks that said, "No. You're drunk. Sit down."

"What?" I continued. "She's hot and I like her. And when I like something, I go for it. And usually I get what I go for." I could say it easy enough, but something told me that it wouldn't be so easy with this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

*I'm sorry the previous chapter was so short. I'll try my best to make them longer from here on out!*

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early the next morning with a desperate urge to redecorate my bedroom. Since I had left 3 years ago, Charlie hadn't touched a thing and the whole room just reeked of 'preteen', so the first thing I did after my morning routine of stretching, putting pants on, peeing and brushing my teeth, was run downstairs and grab the phone. I wasn't sure if what I was about to do was rude in any way, but Jacob was my only friend here so far and I knew I would need help. Charlie was working all day today and had already left so he wasn't an option.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered on the other end of the line. It had only occurred to me to check the time right as he picked up and when I did, the clock read 8:45am.

"Shit, sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to call this early!"

After a moments silence, he said, "Bella? No, it's okay. What's up?" He sounded slightly more awake now.

"I need your help. What are you doing today?" I asked quickly, before I decided it was too much to ask of this boy I barely knew anymore and hung up.

"Nothing planned until later. What do you need help with?"

"How good are you with a paintbrush?"

He turned up a half hour later in his little car, which could quite possibly have been made in the same year as Charlie's truck, and we made our way to the nearest hardware store for paint and supplies.

"Sorry about last night, Bella." Jacob apologised as we were driving. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging out there like that. Those guys just get on my nerves."

"It seemed to me a little more than just 'getting on your nerves'."

He was silent for a while, before suddenly saying, "You have to stay away from him. He's bad news. He and his friends get up to some stupid shit and I don't want you to get caught up with them."

Was it just me, or was he coming off very over-protective?

"I'm serious, Bella."

"I know you're looking out for me, but honestly Jacob, I can look after myself." I replied. "Besides", I added thoughtfully, "What makes you think I'll ever speak to him again, making it necessary for me to stay away from him?"

He didn't answer that one and I couldn't help but smile a little smugly to myself.

At the store, we located the paint section and I spent a bit of time deciding on a colour for my walls while Jacob found brushes and other... DIY things. By the time he was done, I had finally chosen a grey-ish navy blue and while we were waiting for the colour to be mixed, I heard someone call my name.

"Bella? Oh my goodness, Bella Swan!"

I turned around to find Sophie Dixon, my old best friend, half-running towards us. And by old best friend, I mean elementary old. During middle school, this girl made my life as hellish as she possibly could. While I was still enjoying dolls and Spongebob Squarepants, she was growing boobs and talking to boys. She had decided that I wasn't cool enough to be her friend anymore and had ultimately dumped me. That was when I started spending more and more time with Jacob.

"I heard you were back, but I wasn't going to believe it 'til I saw you for myself!" She had grown up to be exactly as I had pictured. Platinum blonde hair, perky breasts, perfect eyebrows, glowing tan, teeny tiny clothing and decked out from head to toe in no other colour than pink. Ugh. I mean, she was gorgeous and always had been, but ugh.

Plastering on my fakest smile, I said, "Sophie, how good to see you."

She bent down – she was wearing extremely high heels and looked very out of place in this store – and kissed both of my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob roll his eyes.

"So," she gushed. "The rumours are true! I just could not believe it when Britney text me saying she had seen you leaving that old diner with your father the other night. How is Charlie? I have not seen him in so long!"

I continued to hold my smile and just nodded.

She let out this incredibly obnoxious, high-pitched giggle and flicked her long hair behind her shoulder. "And look at you," she said, "Such a change from that chubby little dork that left here!"

Oh, Sophie Dixon. How lovely to see you. Her compliments, of course, had to include some form of insult.

"You _must _give me a call sometime." She exclaimed excitedly. "We'll get together for a coffee and shopping date. Do you remember the sleepovers we used to have together? So much fun. Sleepovers are a bit different nowadays, aren't they?" She gave Jacob and I a very exaggerated wink and she pulled the boy, who had come up behind her carrying various building supplies, up to stand beside her as, what I would describe, an accessory.

He was incredibly muscley and reminded me a lot of Edward Cullen's friend Emmett. But, unlike Emmett, he had a very European tan and did not look like something that had come from Forks, but rather someone who belonged in a Calvin Klein catalogue.

I shifted uncomfortably, thinking of how to reply, but thankfully I didn't have to. The thing about Sophie Dixon is that you never really need to contribute to conversation with her, because she loves to listen to herself talk and will just do it for hours on end.

"Anyway," she went on, "we should go. I'll organise that get-together for us, Bells, and get back to you as soon as. Ta-ta!"

Jacob snorted and we watched her drag her boy-toy down the aisle and out of sight. I smacked him, but couldn't help smiling at the performance that had just occurred either. We grabbed the paint that was finally ready, and paid for our purchases. Back at home, we covered all of my furniture with plastic and began painting. The hours flew by with Jacob helping and the day turned out to be a really fun time. We laughed a lot and reminisced about our childhood and Jacob gave me more information on the students I would be meeting tomorrow when I began school.

I still knew a few people – after all, I had only left three years previously and that's not really long enough to forget everyone – but as I had left in middle school, there would be a lot more students that I had never met at the high school, who came from other middles schools and obviously La Push schools.

"If I were you, I would keep my distance from Sophie. I mean, it's not necessary and she is harmless, but that girl is pure annoyance."

I laughed at Jacob's wording as I rolled the paint roller I was holding up and down the wall.

"The ones who you really need to be careful of, though, are those three bimbo's I told you about yesterday. They can be evil bitches when they want to be."

I stopped rolling to get more paint on my brush, and said, "The ones that are all dating that Edward guy? What were their names again?"

"Candace, Delilah and Kelly. They're nice to your face but you can guarantee they will be bashing you behind your back. Not just you," he added, when he saw the look on my face. "They do it to everyone."

We were soon done with the paint and while we were letting it dry, we went downstairs. In the kitchen, I asked him if he wanted anything to eat, and of course, he said yes eagerly, just as Charlie walked through the front door. "Oh, hey kids, have a good morning?" he greeted us happily and kissed me on the forehead. "Why is there paint in your hair?"

"We painted my room." I told him. "Hope you don't mind. It was just a little... young." Charlie didn't object at all as he took his jacket off and sat down across from Jacob at the kitchen table.

"Nice of you to help out, Jake. Hope she didn't put you through too much slavery."

"Oh, sir. You know how women are. They aren't happy unless they're bossing someone around." Jacob replied to him, winking at me to show me he was joking. I poked my tongue out at the both of them.

"I was just going to throw something together for us to eat, you hungry?" I asked Charlie.

"That's why I'm home for lunch, sweetheart." He laughed. "There are burgers in the freezer, why don't you fry them up?"

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone?" Jacob broke in. "I was meant to be meeting Quil and Embry later, I lost track of the time. I thought I better call them and tell them I might be late."

"Oh," I said. "You could just invite them over here, if you want."

"You sure?"

I looked at Charlie. He was reading his newspaper and didn't seem to look like he cared either way. "Yeah. I'll make enough for all of us."

Quil and Embry were extremely hungry too, as it so happened, and we found ourselves not only downing two burgers each, but also ordering two pizza's once Charlie had returned to work for the afternoon. It had started raining outside, and when I asked the guys what they had planned for the rest of the day, Embry replied, "We were meant to be riding the bikes out today since they haven't had a go in ages, but I guess that's out of the question now that it's wet out." This turned out to be to my advantage because it left them free to help me rearrange the furniture in my bedroom, and I repaid them by baking brownies, which they devoured in minutes, and let them have free reign over the Xbox when we were done.

"You're a cool chick, Bella. You're chilled out, not like most of the girls around here." Quil told me as the three of them were leaving that evening. I smiled at him and told him that he too, was a pretty cool dude, and that they were welcome back anytime they wanted. Jacob was the last out the door and he stayed back for a minute longer.

"Thanks for today," I told him, honestly. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," he said, smiling that mischevious smile of his. "But, you know, if you really wanted to repay me, you might agree to coming out with me on Friday night."

"Oh?" I laughed. "Alright. As a thank you for helping me today, I'll go out with you on Friday."

"Yes!" He fist-pumped the air in a joking way and hugged me goodbye. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

_*I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short and boring and I really hope this one made up for it in length. I would really love some reviews and if you have any ideas on which direction the story should go and what you would like to read, please, please, please don't hesitate to drop me a message! I love hearing from you*_


	5. Chapter 5

My morning started out okay. I woke up nice and early and got myself ready. I left the house looking pretty good, in my opinion, and Charlie had made me pancakes especially for my 'first' day of school which I thought was adorable.

Jacob had called me late the previous night asking if I wanted him to come by my place so we could go together, and I had agreed. Walking in to school with him would be a hundred times easier than walking in by myself. I rushed out the door when he pulled up and climbed into his car.

"Morning, Bells!" He greeted me happily.

"Hey," I replied, buckling myself in.

"Ready?"

I smiled a bit nervously. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey," he touched my hand before letting go quickly. "Don't sweat it. You'll do fine." I smiled at him weakly, wondering what the whole hand thing was about.

I stared out the window mostly on our way there, thinking – worrying – about how it was all going to go. I knew a few people would know me, but they would remember me as the chubby dork I was three years ago and I didn't know if that would make things easier or harder for me.

But I had Jake. Jacob. Was it okay to call him Jake? Everyone else did. But everyone else knew him better... But then, he _had_ called me Bells when I got in the car, so I guess it was okay...

I blinked, as if to shake that stupid thought out of my head. Why the hell did shortening Jacob's name to 'Jake' matter so much to me?

"Well, here we are." His voice brought me back to reality as we pulled into the Forks' High parking lot. There were students all around. Everyone looked totally normal, which was good. Everyone also looked like they fitted in and knew who their friends were, which was a little unnerving. Again, with the anxiety about making friends.

"I'll take you to the school office so you can get your schedule, yeah?"

I slung my bag over my shoulder casually and smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks."

"Bella Swan." I told the office lady, for the third time. She was clearly hard of hearing. "B-e-l-l-a - "

"Oh! Here we are, dear. Here's your schedule." She handed the piece of paper to me. "Think you can find your way? I'm sure your handsome friend here can help you." She smiled a big, toothy grin and I had to hide a giggle. When we turned away, I said "I think she has a crush on you, Mister Handsome."

Jacob shoved me lightly but laughed too. "Shut up." He took my schedule and had a look at it. "Okay, so your first class is English with Mrs Trent, that's right next to my class anyway so I'll walk you there. You also have a class with yours truly at one, how lucky are you?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, but I actually did find myself counting my blessings for that one and it turned out that I also had science with Quil and Embry so I felt a little more relieved about everything. He walked me to my class and we bid our farewells until later, when we promised to meet up at lunch.

It didn't take long for me to run into the so-called It Girls, Candace, Delilah and Kelly. We were all in the same French class and I was seated right beside them, unfortunately.

"Everyone, we have a new student. This is Isabella Swan." My teacher, Miss Moreau announced to the class, which was totally and completely embarrassing and I really hated that I had to go through the same awkward introduction in every. single. class today.

"Bella is fine." I told her.

"Bella, then_. Bonjour_, welcome to French two!" She was a pretty, young woman with an extremely positive attitude. I knew I would hate her on early mornings. "You can take a seat down the back, next to Miss Sutherland."

Delilah Sutherland was drop-dead gorgeous, and was probably the best looking out of the group of them. She had _long_ brunette hair that was loose down her slim back. She was dressed for summer and didn't seem to notice the freezing temperature, wearing blue denim skinny jeans, a simple white tank top that stopped just above her belly button, and on her feet were bright pink wedges. Her navel piercing was clearly visible, and she also had a silver Michael Kors watch on her thin wrist and diamond studs - I had no doubt they were real - in her ears. Hung over the back of her chair was a classic Chanel bag. This girl was expensive. Even her pen was pink and diamond-encrusted.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook. I looked up when I felt eyes on me.

"Hey." Delilah said, casually.

"Hey." I replied.

"You're new?"

Uh, obviously, I wanted to say. But I didn't. "Yeah. I actually grew up here."

"Oh, why'd you come back? This place is a dump. I can' wait to graduate, I'll be out of here the second I can." I didn't she was looking for an answer to her question so I just let her continue. "I'm going to Northern California with Kelly and Candace. Oh, silly me, I should introduce you!"

Kelly and Candace had been pretending to be deep in conversation but as soon as they heard their names their attention snapped to me instantly. "This is Kelly," Delilah said, motioning to the girl closest to her. This one had black hair and was half asian – at least I thought so – and also very pretty. "And this is Candace." The last girl was blonde and very Barbie-like. I could tell immediately that she was the leader of this pack. She didn't look like someone I wanted to cross.

"Oh, you're the Chief's daughter, right?" Candace asked me with a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Some life you must have, being the most famous guy in towns' daughter." She giggled a little. I could tell it was sarcasm and I didn't really know how to respond.

"Uh-"

"Anyway, Del, about this weekend..."

Woah. Did Candace just push me out of the conversation? Bitch.

I rolled my eyes to myself and turn my focus to the lesson and before long, French was over for the day. Thank God, too. I would never be able to understand that language, no matter how hard I tried.

It was time for lunch now, and as I made my way down the corridor with the rest of the students going to the cafeteria, I suddenly heard a shrill laugh that I recognised. It took me barely a second to figure out the laugh belonged to the one and only Sophie Dixon, and she sounded close. I really did not have the energy to deal with anything she had to say right now so I quickly spied the first door I could find and dashed into it, pulling it shut behind me. When I was sure she hadn't seen me and wasn't on my tail, I turned around and came face to face with the same boy we had bumped into at the beach the other night, Edward Cullen. Sober, this time.

Seriously? This wasn't a tiny school, how is it I managed to run into two people I knew within a matter of seconds from each other?

"Well, hello." He said, smiling a small half-smile. I took a quick glance at the room we were in and it appeared to be a science lab, but there were no notes on the whiteboard and he was the only one in the room so I figured a class hadn't just taken place. So what was he doing in here?

"Uh hi. What are you-?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was, uh. Escaping." I muttered, slightly embarrassed now. I must have looked pretty ridiculous bursting through the door like that, not even realising he was in there.

Edward laughed. "From who?"

"Sophie Dixon."

He laughed again. "You caught on quick. She dug her talons into that fast, did she?"

"Oh, no. I already know her."

"That's right, you're Chief Swan's daughter. I remember." He looked down, with, _what was that? Embarrassment? _"Sorry. About that night. We – I – Me and my buddies... We were just having a bit of fun, didn't mean anything by it."

I lifted an eyebrow at the boy – man – in front of me, who, by the way, was so much better looking in direct sunlight, and he laughed again.

"I'm serious. I am sorry."

"Uh huh." I said. "Sorry you were giving Jake shit, or sorry you looked like an idiot doing it?"

"Sorry you were there."

I was taken slightly aback by that comment, and before I could even think about what he meant by that I remember that Jacob was waiting for me in the cafeteria.

"I have to go." I said, turning towards the door.

"Bella- that's your name, right?"

I nodded.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

"Eddy-y-y" Candace sang flirtatiously through the receiver. "Come over. My parents just went out, we'll have the place all to ourselves. "

I rolled my eyes at Emmett. He was at my place, taking advantage of the big screen while Rosalie cooked dinner for everyone in the kitchen. "You know I can't." I said to her. "Rose is cooking for the family. What will I say to them?"

I could practically hear the pout she had on through the phone. "Tell them you're going to the library or something, I don't know!"

"Sorry, babe." I lowered my voice when I said that, making sure she thought I was being quiet so nobody could hear me speaking to her. The story I spun her – and the others – was great. I told them that Carlisle and Esme didn't want me dating during the school year, so I could focus solely on getting straight A's and keeping in top shape for baseball. Of course none of this was true, but they believed every inch of it and all swore to keep me a secret. When really, I was keeping them a secret. From each other. So basically, it kept me completely available for anyone I wanted.

But for some reason lately, not even sexy Candace or her two bimbo friends were appealing to me.

After I apologised multiple times and promised a very exciting night on Friday when I could "pretend to have a study group" she accepted that I wouldn't be coming over and we hung up.

"You keepin' her sweet, bro?" Emmett asked from the couch.

I sighed. "Hard work. I'm thinking I'll end it."

"Well, you still have the other two Dixie chicks," he laughed in response.

"No, I mean all of them. I don't know."

"Whaaat? Edward Cullen without arm candy? What is life?"

I shot him a look but laughed along. I knew he was right, there hadn't been a time since 8th grade that I hadn't been 'secretly' dating someone.

"Does it have anything to do with that Swan girl?"

Sitting down, I said, "What? No. What are you talking about?" I hadn't even been thinking of her until he mentioned her.

"Come on. I saw you yesterday looking at her from across the cafeteria."

I hadn't even realised I had been looking at her. But now that I think about it, I do remember thinking how nice she looked in that shirt. The neck scooped down and stopped at just the right spot, showing the tiniest amount of cleavage, but not enough to look hussy. Unlike Kelly. Ugh, she had been shooting me looks all day because I hadn't called her back the night before.

"I wasn't." I said. "I was thinking about trig."

Emmett hooted. "Okay, Cullen. Whatever you say."

"Dinner's ready," My sister called from the kitchen. I starting getting up, but Emmett was faster and he pushed me back down, laughing as he strutted through the door.

**Bella's POV **

Friday arrived quickly. I barely even noticed the week flash by, and by the time school ended that afternoon I was wondering where that last biology class had gone. Jacob caught me as I came out of the classroom.

"Ready?" He asked me, smiling eagerly.

I hadn't admitted it to myself, but I _was _kind of excited for my date with him tonight. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd head over to Port Angeles. There's this restaurant I wanna take you to."

"Ooh," I smiled. "Look at you, getting all fancy."

"Hey," he grinned back. "I'm not just incredibly handsome, funny and smart. I'm a little bit of a romantic too."

I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Let's go then."

The hour long trip was so easy and comfortable. Jacob was someone I could get along with so well that I didn't have to try, like I had to with most people. I wasn't outgoing or talkative in the slightest, but with Jake I didn't have to be. Our silences weren't uncomfortable, and our conversations weren't either.

"How are you finding Forks so far?" He asked.

"It's better than I thought. It kind of feels... homely." I admitted. I had come here thinking that I wouldn't be able to wait to get out to college, but I was pleasantly surprised. I was slowly making friends, and Sophie had only bothered me once.

He laughed when I mentioned her. "I'm glad you're liking it."

The restaurant was more like a cafe, but a cafe that had a dinner menu. It was dark and quaint. There were a blazing fire on one wall, and framed pictures all over the walls. It was really... cute. How had Jacob found this place? I doubted that he and his friends had come here to eat together on a shopping trip in Port Angeles. I laughed to myself just thinking about it.

I ordered fettuccine and Jacob got steak. I took a bite when the food arrived and it was amazing.

"This is great, Jake." That was the first time I'd used the shortened form of his name. He didn't react to it at all so I took that as a good sign. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"No problem," he smiled. "I thought we could catch a movie when we're done, since we got here so early."

I nodded my agreement, thoroughly looking forward to the rest of the night.

Suddenly I noticed his arm muscles tensing around his fork and I looked behind me to see what he was looking at. Standing at the door was none other than Edward Cullen. He was holding the door open, and in came Candace Freedman in all her glory. They both looked immaculate.

"Great. I'm sorry, Bella. If I had known we'd run into him here I'd have picked somewhere else." Jacob apologised.

"Don't be silly, it's fine. They won't bother us." But just as I said it, I heard Candace's voice calling out to us. I looked back around. Edward had a reluctant look on his face but Candace was pulling him over to us regardless.

"Well, what a coincidence to see you here, Bella." She said with false niceness. "Eddy – Edward - this is Bella, she's my new friend from French class." She smiled sweetly at the both of us. Jacob was glaring impolitely at Edward.

"Hi." He said shortly, nodding his head in my direction, not acknowledging the guy with us who looked about ready to pounce. "We actually already met."

"Oh, you did?" She giggled. "Well, we can see that you're on a date, so we'll just let you get back to it. " I forced a smiled and the two turned away from us. I could see Edward say something to Candace in a low tone, and she didn't seem to like whatever it was he said.

"Can't stand him." Jacob said, taking a bite of his steak.

I laughed. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Jacob looked up at me and smiled. "Let's get out of here."

**Edwards POV**

"How funny is that, seeing the new girl here. You know, I think she's really sweet. Kind of like a little lamb. It's a little pathetic, but I'm sure she'll find friends soon." Candace said as we walked away from Bella and Jacob's table.

I was angry. I hadn't wanted to run into anyone, much less Bella Swan. "You know what I said, Candace. I can't have anyone knowing about us. Now look what you went and did, you practically blew it right then and there by going over to them."

She looked dejected, but I was beyond caring, and that just proved to me that I didn't want to continue this. We sat down and she began looking at the menu. I didn't bother, I knew I wouldn't be here long. Across the room, I saw Bella and... _him_ get up and leave.

I didn't know she was dating yet. I mean, she had barely been in town a week. But then, they said she had lived here a few years ago, so maybe they were just friends from childhood.

Who was I kidding? Who came with their friend to this place? This was like date haven, they weren't just out on a friendly outing. It only made me hate the guy more.

"Hello-o?" Candace waved her perfectly manicured hand in front of my face and giggled. "You were in space. What are you ordering?"

Now or never. "Candace, I don't think we should do this anymore."

She looked stunned. "What?" was all she replied.

"I don't think we should date anymore." I repeated.

"Is this because I went over to speak to them? I promise I'll be more careful, I -"

I could already see the hysterics coming on and I thought it would be best to leave now before she caused a scene. "I'm sorry. You're a great girl. It's not that, it's just I'm not focussing on my school work and people are starting to notice."

"People like your dad? He's a teddy bear. I - I'm sure if we just explain -"

"No, Candace. I'm sorry." And I got up, and left.

**Bella's POV**

The movie we picked was some comedy, I don't remember the name of it. I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on. I was suddenly quite nervous. We were the only two in the theatre, and it's not that that made me uncomfortable, being alone with Jake in a dark room; it was that... I was _alone with Jacob _in a dark room_. _

Sometime during the middle of the movie, Jacob's arm appeared on the back of my seat, around my shoulders. I didn't object. He didn't try anything further, and I was thankful for that.

"I had a great time. Thanks." I told Jake, honestly, when we were parked out front of my house. The downstairs light was still on. No doubt Charlie had fallen asleep on the sofa watching TV.

"So did I. We should do it again." He smiled. Jacob had a brilliant smile. "I mean, if you want to, of course."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure." I got out of the little car and he walked me to the door.

"Well," he said. "I guess this is goodnight." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, which surprised me, but it was sweet.

"Night, Jake."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

All weekend I thought about how Friday night had gone.

The date with Jacob was awesome and we both had a great time. I'd go out with him again. When he put his arm around me in the movie theatre, it felt good, and I kept remembering his soft lips on my cheek at the end of the night.

But seeing Edward in the restaurant with Candace I had felt a pang of jealousy, even after knowing that they were seeing each other. I guess seeing them in person was just more real.

I was confused. I had only been here just over a week, it was way too soon to be having feelings for _anyone_, let alone _two_ people. But I wasn't even sure if I had feelings for either of them. I could just be getting my thankfulness for Jacob being there for me as I came to a new town and school mixed up with anything more. And Edward, well. Edward was gorgeous. But taken. Plus, hadn't Jacob mentioned something about Kelly and Delilah dating him, too?

One girl, especially one named Candace Freedman, was too much to compete with, let alone _three _of the most beautiful girls in school.

On Monday morning, I went to my first class as per usual, but half-way through I was called to the office. What rule had I managed to break already?

"Bella, dear. Nothing to worry about, it's just that it came to your Biology teacher, Mr Parrott's attention last week that you're very advanced and he thought it would be best for you if you were placed in Honors Biology rather than Comprehensive."

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"So here is your new schedule. Nothing has changed except your sixth period class." The office clerk smiled warmly.

"Thank you," I said, and went back to English.

Next class was French, with Candace, Kelly and Delilah. I wasn't looking forward to it. But when I got there, Candace was nowhere to be found. I sat down in my seat next to Delilah.

"Where's Candace?" I asked. I had established already that Delilah was actually quite nice, although a little, for lack of a better word, dumb, and much less threatening without Candace hovering over her.

"Apparently her boyfriend broke up with her. Couldn't drag herself out of bed." Delilah whispered, so as to not let anyone else hear. "Nobody even knew she was dating."

So Edward had dumped her over the weekend? I was shocked. "Wow."

Delilah nodded. "You'd think she'd tell her best friends who she was dating though. She wouldn't even give us a name."

I pretended to look concerned and sorry, but I wasn't. In fact, I felt kind of good with this new knowledge. I wondered why he had broken up with her, and if it had anything to do with the way I saw him speak to her on Friday night.

French took forever, as did Chemistry which was third, and History with Quil and Embry for fourth. We located Jacob in the cafeteria at lunch and sat down to eat. "So," Quil began happily. "Guess who asked me to the formal?"

"No way," Jacob said, disbelievingly. "Not Melanie Draught?"

"The one and only." The boys rejoiced and congratulated him. I didn't even have to ask to know that Quil had been drooling over this girl for a while. I had seen her around a couple of times. She was pretty, an Indian girl like them. They'd make a cute couple, I thought.

"Who are you asking, Bella?" Embry asked me, breaking me from my train of thought. "It's girls ask guys."

"Uhh, no. I don't do formals."

"Oh, come on." He said. "I know someone-"

Someone kicked him under the table and Jacob spoke up, a little louder than needed. "Bella doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to, Em." He said. Quil chuckled and I suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Bella!" Sophie Dixon called to me, waving from across the room. I groaned, but was still thankful that I had an out of that awkward formal situation.

"Hey, Sophie," I said when she got to me. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great. Thank you for asking!" She looked extra happy today. Blergh. "I have something for you." She handed me a pink, scented – very scented – envelope. I didn't really want to open it in front of the guys, for fear of what was inside, but she was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I told her, opening it. I pulled out an equally as pink piece of paper. An invitation. "A sleepover?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She looked way too excited about holding a sleepover. I thought only like, 8 year olds did that anymore. "I have one every year."

I risked a quick look in the direction of Jacob and the guys. They had extremely amused looks on their faces.

"Well, thanks," I said again. "I'll think on it."

"Oh no, you have to come. Every girl on our grade comes."

"O-okay."

She seemed happy enough with my answer, bid me farewell and trotted away in her pink heels.

**Edwards POV**

Candace had bombarded me with text messages and calls all weekend, all of which I had ignored. Kelly and Delilah had both called me once they found out as well, ranting about how awful it was and how heartless whoever the guy was had been, all unbeknownst to the fact that it was me.

I was planning on ending it with Delilah on Monday, but Kelly was the one I wasn't looking forward to breaking. She was a sweet girl, pushed around by Candace. She was most tolerable of the lot. She wasn't too interested in sex - unlike Delilah, who was only interested in sex - and held a somewhat intelligent conversation, there was just no chemistry. I had to think of the right way to end it with her, because I was concerned she wouldn't be as strong as the other two. Even though Candace was putting up a massive heart-broken front right now, I knew she'd be with a new guy within the week.

I had no classes with any of the girls, and lunch breaks they obviously weren't allowed to show any affection towards me, so school was a pleasant escape from them. I had Biology last, and I was busy staring out the window thinking of what I would say to Delilah that afternoon when Bella walked in.

What was she doing here?

"Mrs Green," I heard her say to the teacher. "I've been transferred to your class."

"Ah, Bella, right?" Bella nodded and caught my eye for a second before looking away. "Okay, take a seat with Mr Cullen over there."

"Hey," I put on my most flirtatious smile and flashed it to her as she sat down in the seat next to mine. "What luck was that, huh? Me being the only one without a lab partner already."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Luck."

"Tell me about yourself."

She snorted, which is usually _very _unfeminine, but on her it was cute. "What is this? A job interview?"

"Just being friendly." I shrugged.

"Okay, let's see. I'm a Virgo, I'm a cat person, not a dog person, and I read for fun."

I was amused. "You're funny."

"One of my many qualities."

This girl was something. Here I had been thinking she was a quiet, kept-to-herself girl but here we were joking like we had known each other our wholes lives. Score.

"Well, good news for you," I said. "I'm a Gemini, and I heard they're a great match."

She rolled her eyes at me, smiling. "That's funny, I heard they're the exact opposite."

"Well, maybe we should test the theory and see who gets proven wrong." Hey, I don't beat around the bush, what can I say?

After a moment of mulling over what I had just suggested, she looked right at me, into my eyes. "Maybe."

**Bella's POV**

That afternoon, I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Today had been...great. I had had an actual conversation with Edward Cullen, and the entire time I managed to now make a complete idiot of myself.

_Maybe we should test the theory and see who gets proven wrong..._

Was that him asking me out? What did I do now? Wait? Call him? Would he call me? Being a teenager sucked, big time.

I began to get restless, so I stripped down and padded to the bathroom for a shower. Charlie wasn't home yet, and wouldn't be for a couple of hours since he was working late, so I had time to myself.

I got out just in time to hear the phone ringing, and darted down the stairs to catch it before they hung up.

Turns out my worrying over Edward was a waste of time, because he was picking me up that night.


End file.
